Cross Roads
by Rraz45
Summary: The Z gang is teleported to the world of the X-men. Will they be able to stay alive in this new world? Will they able to return home? Review and Enjoy!
1. Peaceful and Hard Times

Cross Roads

The Z gang were having a picnic. Everyone was enjoying themselves. It has been two years since Kidd Buu has been defeated. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful times. Little did they know that was about to change.

"Hey Goten watch this," Trunks shouted as he did a cannon ball into the lake.

"Cool, let me try," Goten did the exact same thing.

"Piccolo, would you like some water?" Videl asked.

"Sure," Piccolo grabbed the bottle of water from Videl.

"Goku can you help me with this?" Chi Chi asked, as she prepared the food.

"Hold on," Goku ran over to his wife.

"Sorry we're late," Krillin, 18, and Marron arrived.

"Hey guys what took you guys so long?" Yamcha asked.

"We had a meeting," Krillin explained.

18 joined Bulma and talked about Bulma and her new baby coming.

Majin Buu and Hercule were playing with Bee when they heard a noise.

"Buu did you hear that?" Hercule asked.

Suddenly the gound was shaking.

Vegeta looked around and found something that wasn't suppose to be there...

Meanwhile...

"Kurt give it back!" Kitty shouted as she ran after Kurt.

"Teenagers," Logan muttered.

The X-men were enjoying a day off from the hero business. After the defeat of Apocolypse, the X-men thought they would have peace, but they were wrong. Now the Sentinals wreak havok on both mutants and mutant supporters. The world is filled with fear and despair.

Hank McCoy was treaing a mutant who had the power to move about different demensions. Scott rescued him from a Sentinal attack. He had been onconciouss since Scott saved him (his name was Jake).

Jake woke up and was startled by his surroundings. He assumed he was captured by the Sentinals. He attacked Hank.

"It's ok," Hank soothed as he got up.

"Where am I?" Jake asked.

"You're at the Xavior Institiute. Our friend Scott rescued you," Hank explained.

Jake remembered everything.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," he apologized.

Suddenly the school's alarm sounded off.

Kitty phased into the room and shouted, "The Sentinals are attacking!"

Jake's fear consumed him. His powers errupted, causing a rift in demensions.

"Vegeta what is it?" Bulma asked.

The Z gang crowded around the demensional rift. Suddenly they were sucked into an other demension.


	2. New World

Cross Roads

"Oww. Where are we?" Trunks asked.

The Z Gang looked around, they were in some kind of hospital. They noticed three people in the room they did not reconize. A teenage boy with red hair, a blue animal/man, and a teenage brunette.

"Who are you guys?" Kitty asked.

The three mutants looked at the people with confused looks.

"I demand to know who you are and were are we?" Vegeta demanded.

"We are in the Xavior School for the Gifted," Beast explained.

"The what?" Videl asked.

"Xavior's school for the gifted in Bayville," Hank explained.

"Bayville- there is no place on Earth called Bayville," Bulma stated.

"You think we got sent to another planet?" Goten asked.

Everyone gave Goten the glare.

"We are on planet Earth I assure you," Hank stepped in.

"This is to confusing," Goku spoke out.

Chi Chi pulled out her frying pan and whacked him with it.

"Oww Chi Chi that hurt," Goku whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jake whispered to Hank, "I think I opened up another dimension acidentally."

"May I ask who you are?" Hank asked.

Before the Z gang could answer, an exploison outside the mansion shook the entire school.

"We need to help the others," Kitty stated.

"Can we help?" Gohan asked.

Hank nodded and the group went to the grounds of the school.

"Hank the Sentinals are attacking," the proffesor informed.

"How many?" Hank asked.

"Fifteen," the professor answered.

He looked at the Z gang. "Who are you?" he asked.

"No time for that. We'll help you," Goku stated.

The Z gang ran off to defeat the Sntinals, leaving behind Bulma, Mr. Satan, Master Roshie, Chi Chi, Marron, and Videl.

"I hope they will be alright," Bulma stated.

"Of course they will be. They defeated Majin Buu didn't they?" Chi Chi comforted.

Bulma smiled.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien teamed up to defeat one of the Sentinals. With their combined power, the Sentinal was no match for them. They spotted a short man with claws and a bad attitude.

"Reminds me of Vegeta," Krillin joked.

"Who are you bub?" Wolverine asked Krillin.

Krillin gulped at the claws in his face. "I'm Krillin"

"Krillin look out," 18 shouted.

Krillin turned around and jumped away from the Sentinal's foot.

18 went back to the Sentinal she was fighting. Piccolo and her were teaming against the Sentinal. The Sentinal was defeated easily.

"Thanks," Spike told 18 and Piccolo.

Cyclops was facing a Sentinal, but he was losing. Jean Grey tried to help, but was knocked down. She closed her eyes and allowed the Phoenix force inside her to be released. She transformed into the flame bird and took out two Sentinals.

"Thanks Jean," Cyclops spoke.

Jean smiled and went back to fighting.

The Super Saiyans were taking out one Sentinal at a time. They transformed and took out a handful with ease,

Mr. Sinister was watching the battle carefully.

"Who are they? How do they all possess the same mutant powers?" Mr. Sinister asked about the Saiyans.

He noticed the Sentinals were defeated, and ran off before being noticed by the X-men.

The Z gang and the X-men met back up.

"You're all right," Videl stated as she ran into Gohan's arms and kissed him.

Bulma gave a Vegeta a thumbs up and hugged her son. Chi Chi gave Goku and Goten big hugs.

"Alright I think it's about time you guys do some explaining," Wolverine stated.

"Wolverine that is not necessary. These people are friendly," the professor intervined.

The X-men and the Z gang made their introductions an explained the circumstances.

"I see. Jake tapped into his powers and brought you here," the professor thought out loud.

"But how are we supposed to get home. I can't be away from my adoring fans for too long," hercule complained.

Videl whispered something into Chi Chi's ear and she whacked Mr. Satan with her frying pan earning laughs from the Z gang and shock from the X-men.

"So wait you three are from outer space?" Kurt asked reffering to Picolo, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Did we not just say that?" Vegeta some what yelled.

"Vegeta calm down," Bulma whispered.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized.

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"So in this dimension there are two kinds of people. Humans and mutants," Tien stated.

"That's right," Scott answered.

"And this mutant x gene gives you special powers," Videl repeated.

The X-men nodded their heads.

"Wow and I thought you guys (the Z gang) were wierd," Videl stated.

"I think it's wierd that you turn your hair blond," Bobby responded.

Vegeta's vien was popping out of his forehead.

"What you are reffering to is thetransformation to the legendary status of my people," Vegeta yelled as he stood up and pulled his fist in front of Bobby.

"Vegeta sit down!" Bulma shouted.

"Dad you're embarassing us," Trunks mumbled.

Vegeta sat back down.

"How are we supposed to return home?" Yamcha asked.

"We will find a way," Charles answered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So what did you think? Review!


	3. Introductions

Cross Roads

"Hey maybe I could build a device that could allow us to return home," Bulma suggested.

"Woman what makes you think you could do that?" Vegeta mocked.

Bulma stood up and got in her husband's face.

"Veggie for the final time it's B-U-L-M-A, now if you call me woman one more time I will destroy the GR I built," Bulma threatened.

Trunks put his face in his hands, his parents could be so embarassing sometimes.

"Fine I will refrain from calling you woman....blue," Vegeta responded.

Bulma sighed, she gave up.

"I could help you build this device," Hank suggested.

"Alright. Bulma, Hank, and Vegeta will go to the lab while the rest of us will help you guys out," Goku stated.

"What makes you think you give the orders?" Scott asked.

"My husband is the strongest and greatest fighter out there. He knows what he is talking about," Chi Chi yelled.

The Z gang crowded away from Chi Chi. They knew that if Chi Chi was mad, she'll pull out the frying pan.

"Scott let it go," Jean spoke as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

Scott looked at Jean and backed off.

"So this is your lab?" Bulma sighed.

"Yes it is one of the best out there," Hank gloated.

"Veggie I don't know if I can do this," Bulma stated.

"What is it now blue?" Vegeta was getting aggitated.

"The technology is so far behind. I don't know if I'll have the materials necessary," Bulma answered.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Well look at this. Trunks built things better than this when he was four. Goku can do a better job," Bulma was holding up things in the lab.

Vegeta massaged his temples, this was going to be a long day.

Goku, Scott, Logan, and Gohan were searching the grounds for any clues to why the Sentinals attacked.

"So what's it like living here in Bayville?" Gohan asked.

"Well we live in hard times. Mutants are discriminated and hated by first appearance," Scott explained.

"Sinister was here," Logan spoke.

He was bending down by a tree, looking at the grass.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Logan growled.

They heard a loud noise. Goku grabbed his stomach. Gohan laughed. Scott and Logan were confused.

"I hope Chi Chi is cooking because I'm hungry," Goku stated with his infamous Son grin.

18 put Marron to bed in one of the guest rooms. Trunks and Goten were hanging out with Multiple, Magma, Bezerker, and Iceman in the training room. Videl was talking to Kitty, Jean, Rouge, and some of the other girls. Krillin, Tien, Choutzou, and Yamcha were talking to some of the guys. Piccolo was meditating. Hercule and Buu were on the internet. Chi Chi was in the kitchen cooking.

"Why are you cooking?" the X-girls asked as they walked into the kitchen along with Videl.

"My boys are going to be hungry and I know how Saiyans eat," Chi Chi spoke as she stirred the contents in the pan.

"I don't get it," Rouge spoke.

The girls looked at the table. It was covered in food. And it smelled delicious. Some of them were drowling.

"Mmm Chi I'm starved," Goku spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms from behind around Chi Chi's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You know I love you and your cooking," Goku laughed.

Soon the whole Z gang congregated in the kitchen for their meal.

"So Bulma how is the design going?" Videl asked as she filled her plate.

"It's going to be difficult. No offense, but you guys aren't as advanced as we are," Bulma grabbed a plate of food as she explained.

The X-men were stunned by their new guests eating habits. They never met someone who could eat that much much. The demi Saiyans ate alot. But it was mindboggoling how much food Goku and Vegeta ate.

"Saiyan appetites," Bulma laughed.

Vegeta grunted.

"You should be eating more blue. Or are you two much of a weakling?" Vegeta challenged.

His pride wouldn't let im state his worry for his wife. She just found out she was pregnant, and he was worried about the baby.

"Ugghh your impossible," Bulma yelled in defeat.

She stuck her tounge out and he gave her a death glare. She returned his glare with one of her own.

"I sense someone approaching," Goku stated.

Everyone looked at Goku. _'Now what,'_ they all thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all for now. Review!!


	4. Fight part 1

Cross Roads

"Kakarot can you sense the power level?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Goku answered.

"Like what are they talking about?" Kitty asked.

"They are sensing the energy in a living being's body," Videl explained.

"Like wow. Can all of you do that?" Kitty asked.

"Only the fighters," Videl explained.

"I can't get a reading on this guy's power level," Goku stated.

The Saiyans stood up.

"Dad what is it?" Trunks asked.

"If we can't tell what it is then there is only one thing," Gohan responded.

"Android," 18 added.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan nodded.

"I don't understand," Scott spoke.

"Is there anyone you know that is part machine?" Bulma asked.

"Mr. Sinister," Charles answered.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku looked at one another and nodded heads. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disapeared. Vegeta flew outside while Gohan told everyone that wasn't going to fght to stay inside.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jean told Logan.

Logan looked at her and smirked.

"I think we can handle it red," Logan replied.

All of a sudden Vegeta came crashing down beside them.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

Chi Chi held on to Bulma and led her away from where the fighting would take place.

"Bulma don't worry. Vegeta can handle himself," Chi Chi reassured.

Bulma looked at the raven haired mother and nodded.

Vegeta stood up. He powered up to a Super Saiyan. He was knocked down by one of the Spice Boys. Goku was battling five Sentinals. He was winning. Logan was attacking Mr Sinister himself. The rest of the X-men and the Z gang were attacking the Sentinals that were ambushing. Scott had no idea how Mr Sinister aquired all of these Sentinals, but he was going to find out.

One of the Spice Boys knocked Kitty out when she was distracted. Their next target was Magma. They ganged up on her. They instantly took her out of the fight.

"Don't forget what boss told us to do," one of the Spice Boys told the other.

the rest of the Spice boys nodded their heads. They went back to attacking Vegeta. Vegeta was battling two of the Spice boys when one came behind him and knocked him out cold.

"Dad!" Trunks shouted.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. He forgot about the Sentinal that he was facing. The Sentinal back-handed the young demi-saiyan sending flying through a wall.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Which other ones are our targets?" one of the Spice boys asked as he grabbed Vegeta's unconcious bidy.

"The one in the orange jumpsuit and the blond. Mr Sinister is going to grab the X-men that he wants," another Spice boy answered.

The Spice boys next target was 18. She was easier to capture than Vegeta.

"No 18!" Krillin shouted as he watched his wife being captured by the enemies.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and finished off the rest of the Sentinals. He used his super speed to sneak up behind Mr. Sinister. Goku wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Goku trapped Mr. Sinister in a lock.

"What do you want?" Goku asked in a deadly tone.

Mr. Sinister let out a maniac laugh as Goku was punched square in the face. Mr. Sinister was freed from the Saiyan's lock. Goku got immediatly up. He threw an energy blast at the Spice Boys, but they just deflected it. Goku realized he had to pull out all the stops. He powered up to Super Saiyan three. The ground shook as the Saiyan transformed. Everyone was in awe as he transformed. His hair grew longer to past his waist, and it became spiker. His power, speed, stamina, and strength increased.

"Time for round two," Goku spoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Stay tuned for next time to find out what happens!

oh and REVIEW!!!!


	5. Fight part 2

Cross Roads

_Last time_

_Goku realized he had to pull out all the stops. He powered up to Super Saiyan three. The ground shook as the Saiyan transformed. Everyone was in awe as he transformed. His hair grew longer to past his waist, and it became spiker. His power, speed, stamina, and strength increased exponentially._

_"Time for round two," Goku spoke._

___________________________________________________________________________________

"What's this?" Mr. Sinister was speechless by the Saiyan's transformation.

"I'll give you one chance, leave Vegeta and 18 alone," Goku was all business.

Mr. Sinister laughed manically. "You think because of some flashy transformation that I will take your threats seriously?"

"If you don't want to get hurt you should listen," Goku warned as he took his fighting stance.

Mr Sinister noticed the Spice boys behind Goku. They were ready to attack the Saiyan when Mr. Sinister gave the signal. He winked to the Spice boys and they attacked. But their target disappeared. They didn't even land a punch.

"Where did he go?" one of them asked.

The others shrugged their shoulders. Mr. Sinister was aggitated. How this guy be so powerful? HE growled in fustration. He didn't notice a presence behind.

"Behind you!" one of the Spice boys shouted.

Mr. Sinister turned around and got punched directly in the face by Goku. He was thrown bak several feet. Goku fazed behind him, and slammed his elbow into Sinister's back. Sinister was thrown into the mansion's wall. He cracked the wall when he collided with it. Now everyone gathered around Sinister. Sinister opened his eyes and looked at the Z gang and the X-men. He was out numbered and about to be beaten. He laughed manically and pulled out a gadget from his belt. He threw it on he ground creating a smoke screen for his escape. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Damn," Wolverine muttered.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jean asked.

"We're fine," Storm spoke on behalf of the X-men.

"Nothing serious," Yamcha added on behalf of the Z warriors.

Goku was angry. Mr. Sinister got away with Vegeta and 18. Damn! It was his job to keep everyone safe and he failed. How was he supposed to tell Bulma that her mate was kidnapped. Goku punched the fence, completly destroying it.

"Goku what's wrong?" Krillin shakily asked.

The Z gang was a little shaky after seeing Goku's outburst. Goku isn't the type of person to lose his temper, and if he did then it wasn't good.

"I failed," Goku muttered.

"Dad you didn't fail," Gohan responded.

Gohan put an arm on his father's shoulder and smiled. Ususally it was his father was the one who would give strength to Gohan, but it was the other way around this time.

"We'll get them back, don't worry," Gohan added.

Goku gave a half smile and powered down back to his normal state. The fighters returned to the mansion. Inside they were greeted by a worried Videl, Chi Chi, Marron, and Bulma.

"What happened?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Did they escape?"

Goku put a hand up to silence the girls. He took a deep breath. This was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Everyone is fine. They got away," Goku finally spoke.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Vegeta is gone. They took him," Goku answered.

Bulma stood there frozen. Vegeta...missing. How? Why? Bulma felt weak in the knees and collapsed. She started to sob, but no tears fell down her cheeks. Trunks ran over and hugged his mother.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Marron asked with her father.

"She is with Vegeta sweety," Krillin answered his daughter.

"Oh," you could hear the sadness in Marron's voice.

Krillin picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok," Krillin whispered.

"Goku you are going to find Vegeta," Bulma stated.

"I will do my best," Goku responded.

Bulma hoped wherever Vegeta was, he was alright.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Finally done! Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

please REVIEW!!!


	6. Rescue Mission

**Cross Roads**

Vegeta woke up on the cold metal floor. He stood up. He was trapped in a cage. There was a low growl in his voice. He was furious for being caught in this situation. He heard a grunt to the left of him. He turned his head and noticed 18 trapped in a cage as well. He rolled his eyes. Of all people he was imprisoned with, it had to be here.

"Android," Vegeta stated monotonously.

"Saiyan," 18 stated in the same tone.

"Well it's about time you two finally woke up," a voice spoke.

Vegeta and 18 turned their head to the direction of where the voice was coming from. In the corner of the room was Mr. Sinister and the Spice Boys. They were grinning like idiot. Vegeta growled. He would give anything to get out of this cage and blast them into the next dimension.

"You are powerless to escape," Mr. Sinister informed his prisoners.

_____________

"Can you sense them?" Krillin asked his long time friend.

Goku still had his eyes closed. He knew he couldn't sense 18 because she is an android, but he should be able to sense Vegeta. That was the problem, he couldn't sense Vegeta. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't sense my Dad either," Trunks stated.

"Couldn't try to find the guys that took 18 and Vegeta?" Gohan suggested.

Goku placed his hand in the back of his head and laughed.

"I didn't think about that," he admitted.

Videl slapped her forehead. Her father-in-law was so naive at times. The X-men watched the Z Gang cautiously. They had no idea what they were talking about, but they trusted them.

"I found them!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma smiled. She could always rely on her friend Goku.

"Ok grab hold of me," Goku stated.

Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Wolverine and Scott grabbed hold of Goku. He placed two fingers to his temple and vanished by using instant tranmission. They found themselves in some kind of wierd labratory. They immediatly began to search for their missing friends.

"Dad!" Trunks called out.

"18!" Krillin called as well.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"We have intruders," the leader of the Spice Boys informed his boss.

Mr. Sinister nodded. He wanted to learn the secrets behind these two warriors.

"Take care of them," Mr. Sinister ordered.

The Spice Boys nodded their heads and ran off.

"I'll enjoy killing you slowly," Vegeta staed matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Mr. Sinister asked sarcastically.

Vegeta smirked. He knew it was Kakarott, his son, and their friends coming to rescue them. Which means he would be out of this cage in not time.

"Oh yes," Vegeta responded.

Mr. Sinister frowned. _'Could this guy get any more arrogant?'_ he asked himself.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Sinister asked.

"Look behind you," Vegeta stated.

_____

Goku sensed the Spice Boys coming. He Goten, Gohan, and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyans. They were ready for this fight. When the Spice Boys came, they were no match for the group of heros. Piccolo eliminated two of the Spice Boys own his own. WOlverine killed one as well. Goku eliminated the leader of the Spice Boys with a simple ki blast. Scott blasted the last remaining member into a wall. Trunks used a ki beam to destroy the roof above the last member of the Spice Boys. The roof fell on top of him. The Spice Boys had been eliminated.

"18 and Vegeta are not that far ahead," Gohan stated.

Goku nodded his head and they ran to find Mr. Sinister.

When they found Mr. Sinister, they noticed that Vegeta and 18 were locked in small cages. This brought rage to boil in Krillin's veins. No one treats his wife like that! Trunks noticed his dad smirking. His father was a strategist. Trunks knew his father had a plan. Goku quietly crept up behind Mr. Sinister. He glanced over at Vegeta.

When Mr. Sinister turned around, he was immediatly connected to Goku's fist. He was thrown into the wall on the other side of the room. Goku ran over to the crazy scientist and pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

Krillin and Trunks released their captive family members. 18 kissed Krillin on the cheek while Vegeta patted his son on the top of his head. Vegeta looked over to where Goku was pulling Mr. Sinister up by the front of the shirt. Vegeta smirked. He was a man of his word.

"Let me handle this Kakarott," Vegeta suggested.

Goku looked at Vegeta and nodded his head. Vegeta smirked evilly. Mr. Sinister had a look of fear in his eyes.

Vegeta wrapped his hand around Mr. Sinister's neck and slowly squeezed. He squeezed the life right out of him. When Vegeta knew he was dead, he tossed the limp body aside, and headed back to the group.

"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Scott whispered to Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Goku stated.

Everyone nodded their heads and grabbed hold of Goku.

____

Bulma, Videl, Marron, Chi Chi, and everyone else waited patiently for Goku and the others to return. Suddenly a blured image appeared in front of them.

"Mommy!" Marron shouted as she ran into her mother's arms.

Bulma smiled sweetly at her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Vegeta blushed. He was not one to display such public affection.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking. Everyone ran outside to the grounds. A large ship had just landed at the mansion.

"Now what," Logan growled.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who it is?

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Tell me what you think.

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Oh Crap

**Cross Roads**

_Last time:_

_All of a sudden the ground started shaking. Everyone ran outside to the grounds. A large ship had just landed at the mansion._

_"Now what," Logan growled._

* * *

The door to the space ship slowly opened. A moment later a woman walked out of the ship. It was Lilandra! She was accompanied by the Shi'ar royal guards. Charles Xavier smiled brightly at seeing his love once more.

"Charles," Lilandra spoke.

"Lilandra what brings you here?" Charles asked.

"I came here to ask for your help in a political matter involving my people. Who are these knew recruits?" Lilandra asked as she noticed the Z gang.

"These are people from another dimension. Jake accidentally teleported them here," Charles explained.

Lilandra looked closely at Goku and Vegeta. Her eyes widened.

"Saiyans!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled.

"So what if we are," he responded.

Lilandra spit at Goku and Vegeta's feet.

"Saiyan scum," she spat.

Vegeta growled and uncrossed his arms. He stalked on over to her. He got tight up into her face.

"I am the Prince of all Siayans you pitiful Shi'ar," he responded.

"Then you are the worst of them all," she replied.

"Wealkings," Vegeta spoke.

"I am the Emperess of the Shi'ar Empire and I refuse to have the likes of you talk to me like that you monkey!" she yelled.

Bulma rubbed her temples. Over the ten years she has known Vegeta, she knows to never call him that.

Vegeta's left vein was popping. She did not just disrespect him like that! He growled. He was using every ounce of his strength not to lose his temper and send this woman to the next demension. Goku noticed this and jumped in.

"Enough," he sternly spoke.

Lilandra and Vegeta looked at him. They looked away from each other, but the tension was still there.

______

Jake wanted to use his powers to send the Z Gang back to their home. It was his fault they were here in the first place. Everyone was in the danger room right now. Scott asked the Z warriors to join them. Jake concentrated all his energy and sending his new friends home. He had no idea it was actually working.

All of the X-men and the Z warriors were in the danger room when it suddenly happened. It was like de ja vu. A dimensional rift appeared, sucking everyone inside.

___

The Gang found themselves at the picnic spot where they first disappeared. But the X-men were with them. But this time they didn't have Jake with them.

Lilandra and Charles looked at one another. Scott, Jean, Logan, Rouge, Gambit, Kitty, Kurt, and Storm were trapped in the Z world now.

"Oh crap," Hercule stated.

* * *

A/N:

I know this was short but this is the interlude to part 2.

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

REVIEW!!!


	8. Head Slap

**Cross Roads**

"This is just great!" Scott yelled.

"Clam down Scott," Jean responded.

Scott looked at his girlfriend in the eyes and sighed. She was right, he was over reacting.

Goku looked aroud and smiled, he was glad to be back home.

"Goku," King Kai's voice rang through everyone's minds.

"Hey King Kai," Goku spoke out loud.

"Goku where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for hours," King Kai complained.

"Sorry King Kai. It's a long story-" Goku was cut off.

"What do you want?" Piccolo demanded an answer.

"After all the things I've done for you Piccolo, this is how you treat me. You wouls think a student will give his old master a little more respect," King Kai went on and on.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. King Kai was so childish.

"Sir, can you tell us what the problem is?" Tien asked.

King Kai paused for a moment.

"A terrible evil has escaped. Do you remember Janemba?" he asked.

Goku seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I remember him now! Vegeta and I had to fuse together to beat him!" Goku stated.

Vegeta slapped his forehead, that was something he wished never to remember.

The X-men looked at the professor. How was this voice communicating to him, and what was fusion?

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Yamcha said rather cockily.

"You mean I will handle it?" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"No he means Goku will handle it," Chi Chi responded.

Goku sighed. Could he ever have a break?

Kitty and Kurt giggled. These guys were really funny.

Bulma looked at everyone.

"Well until we can find a way to get you back home, you can all stay at my place," Bulma suggested.

"That's real kind of you," Storm replied.

"What's with you picking up strays?" Vegeta asked his wife.

"Well look what happened when I picked up you," Bulma replied.

"Exactly," Vegeta responded with a smirk.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. Vegeta pointed at Trunks. She punched his arm. 'What a jerk,' she thought.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp," Bulma informed the X-men.

The X-men looked around. The house was a huge dome mansion! They didn't have houses like this in Bayville.

"You said you had a lab?" Hank asked.

"Yep. The best there is," Bulma said rather proudly.

Vegeta snorted. His wife had such an ego. (A/N: who else find that Vegeta saying that is funny XD)

"Bulma dear is that you?" a chipper voice called.

Trunks and Vegeta looked at one another. They knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi mom," Bulma greeted as she saw her mother.

"My, my; who are all these people?" Bunny asked.

"Mom this is the X-men. That's Charles Xavier, Lilandra, Remmy LeBeau, Rouge, Jean, Scott, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Hank, and Ororo," Bulma answered.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Will you be staying for long?" Bunny asked.

"Unfourtonatly not Mrs. Briefs," Kitty answered.

"Such a pitty, isn't that right Vegeta?" Bunny asked as she turned to her son-in-law.

"Tragdey," Vegeta sarcastically replied.

Bunny giggled and skipped away (litteraly). Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother was definatly a handfull.

After Bulma showed her guests to their rooms. She showed them her lab. Everyone came because they were intrigued.

"Mom I'm going to go train with Dad," Trunks informed his mother.

"Fine, but be careful. And tell him if I find any bruises on your face again that he'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!" Bulma responded.

Trunks waved his hand as he ran to the GR to join his father. Bulma turned to the X-men.

"He actually hit his own son?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever see a Saiyan train?" she asked.

"I perfer not to," Lilandra responded.

Bulma glared her. She was not liking this woman's attitude one bit. She turned on her heels and headed for her safe haven.

"Welcome to my lab," Bulma stated.

Everyone was in awe. They had never seen such technology.

"Hi Daddy," Bulma kissed her father on her cheek.

"Ah Bulma dear, hello. Who are you?" Dr. Briefs asked as he looked at the X-men.

"They are friends," Bulma answered.

"Oh," Dr. Briefs went back to his work.

"Is that the new generator for the ship?" Bulma asked as she noticed her father's current project.

"It is. Based off of your calcualtions, I've been able to double the speed," Dr. Briefs answered.

Bulma grinned. When her and father put their brains together, they could accomplish anything.

"I need your help Dad. I need to build a machine that could allow someone to travel between dimensions," Bulma stated.

"Souns like fun," Dr. Briefs was definatly intrigued by his daughter's proposal.

"Are you sure you could biuld this thing sher'e?" Gambit asked.

Bulma glared at him. She was having a bad day, and she decided to take it out on poor Gambit.

"I can build space ships, gravity machines, any type of capsule; do you think this would be too much out of my reach?" Bulma yelled.

Gambit raised his arms in defeat. Never mess with an angry bule-haired vixen by the name of Bulma Briefs.

"Now where was I?" Bulma asked.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

There will only be two or three more chapters.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Oops

**Cross Roads**

Hank took a deep breath. He couldn't keep up the two Briefs geniuses. He went outside to join the rest of the X-men and the Z gang. Mrs. Briefs was cooking a feast of a breakfast (a/n: what do you expect with all those Saiyans?). Goku and his family arrived via instant transmission.

"Hey everyone!" Goku greeted.

Everyone greeted back.

"How was your evening?" he asked cuiously.

Everyone thought their evening was fine.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Briefs greeted.

Bulma was behind her father as they finally took a break from the lab. Dr. Briefs kissed his wife and sat down. Bulma mingled with her friends.

"So you survived the night living in the same roof with Bulma and Vegeta," Krillin joked with the X-men.

*Bam* Bulma hit Krillin's head hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bulma yelled.

Krillin rubbed his sore head.

"Well you and Vegeta always fight," Krillin stated.

Bulma gave her old friend a strange look.

"We don't fight that much," Bulma responded.

Everyone fell over anime style (even the X-men!).

"Sure Bulma. And Chi Chi doesn't care about Gohan's schooling.

*BAM* Chi Chi whacked Krillin with her infamous frying pan. Everyone winced.

"My baby's schooling is one of the most important things!" Chi Chi yelled to the unconcious Krillin.

Gohan slapped his forehead and hid with his father and his wife (Videl).

"So how is the machine you are building to send us back home doing?" Scott asked.

Bulma sighed.

"Not to well. I have to create a program that navigate through different dimensions. The problem with that us that you could be trapped in the void between dimensions if it is programed wrong," Bulma explained.

Everyone there just looked at her dumbfounded.

Yamcha laughed.

"There's our Bulma. Always leaving us clueless," Yamcha joked.

Bulma and Vegeta gave Yamcha a malicious glare. He flinched at the sight.

"Well Bulma we better get back to work," Dr. Briefs stated after he grabbed a couple of plates of food.

"Yep," Bulma ran after her father and they headed back to their lab.

Vegeta returned to his GR to do some more training. The rest of the Z gang and the X-men remained outside getting to know eachother better. Rogue and Gambit were off to one of the sides of the buildings alone together. Goku and Chi Chi accidently listened in to their conversation.

"Chere you should know that Gambit is willing to take the risk," Gambit spoke.

He was holding her gloved hands with his.

"But I'm not," Rogue replied.

Gambit stroked her cheek with the back of his hand (covered by fingerless gloves).

"Ya know what mah powers could do to ya," Rogue stated.

"But for you chere, I would take the risk," Gambit replied.

Rogue closed her eyes and ran away. Gambit looked at her retreating figure and slammed his fists into the wall.

Chi Chi and Goku looked at each other and headed back to where everyone else was.

Gohan and Videl were talking to Kitty and Kurt. Krillin was talking with Yamcha and Booby (Iceman). Yamcha Scott were involved with a conversation. 18 and Storm were discussing their everday lives. Tien and Choutzou were talking to Colosus. Logan and Jean were in another wrls in their conversation. Xavior and Lilnadra were watching all the interacting. Goten was looking around. Trunks was missing for a little while. Everyone guessed he was helping one of his parents'. But Trunks 'accidently' broke one of his mother's machines and the controls to the GR. He wanted his parents out here with the rest of the gangs. Too bad they didn't see it that way. he sncuk back outside and he and Goten engaged in a conversation with Kitty and Kurt. Then the shouting came.

"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled at the same time.

Dr. Briefs came outside and looked at his grandson.

"Good luck boy," Dr. Briefs spoke.

Trunks looked up at his grandfather. He then looked around the others with pleading eyes. Maybe someone would save him.

"Which one?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"I dunno Trunks. Both your parents are pretty scary," Goten answered.

Trunks heard his parents shout his name again. He lowered his head in shame and headed inside. He went to the GR to face the wrath of his father.

"Poor kid," Tien stated.

When Trunks arrived inside his father's training area, Vegeta was already waiting for him with his arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face.

"Brat," Vegeta growled.

Trunks gulped.

Bulma stormed out of her lab where all her friends were gathered.

"Dad where is he?" Bulma demanded an answer.

Bulma was covered head to toe with oil, grease, and dirt. Some of the Z gang wanted to laugh at the sight, but they knew better not to.

"With that husband of yours," Dr. Briefs answered.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she stormed to the GR.

"VEGETA!" she yelled.

Both the X-men and the Z gang followed the blue-haired mother. She opened the GR.

"Vegeta where is he?" Bulma asked.

Trunks waved to his mother.

Both Trunks and Vegeta looked at Bulma. She looked so funny.

"Trunks don't think you can hide behind your father," Bulma warned.

"He's not woman," Vegeta responded.

"The machine I was building to send our guest home is now all over me and my lab. All because Trunks was playing with one of my computers," Bulma informed her husband.

"I'm sorry mom," Trunks spoke.

"Well how am I suppose to send them home then?" Bulma asked out loud.

"We could always use the Dragonballs," Goku suggested.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate it.

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Fusion

**Cross Roads**

_Last time:_

_"Well how am I suppose to send them home then?" Bulma asked out loud._

_"We could always use the Dragonballs," Goku suggested._

* * *

"Thats a good idea Dad," Gohan agreed.

Goku grinned widely.

"GOKU!" King Kai shouted in everyone's minds.

"Yes King Kai," Goku responded.

"I managed to track Janemba," King Kai began.

Goku smiled widely.

"Where is he?" Goku replied.

"In HFIL," King Kai answerd, "I need you to go there right away."

"OK!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku put two finger to his forehead and concentrated. He looked back at the gangs.

"Vegeta, I'm going to need your help again," Goku informed his friend.

"Vegeta crossed his arms. _'Great,' _he thought. He would have to fuse with Kakarott again.

"Maybe we could help," Cyclops suggested.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't want to be bullies," Goku thought out loud.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes as she looked at her husband thinking. Goku would never change.

"I know, how about me and Vegeta will go along with you and him," Goku spoke as he pointed to Cyclops and Wolverine.

"But Dad, we wanted to see you guys fight," Goten whined.

Goku glanced at Vegeta. He could see the vein popping on Vegeta's temple. He knew he was asking alot to fuse with him again. But it was the only way to defeat this guy.

"Not this time buddy," Goku spoke as he ruffled his son's hair.

Goten pouted. He really wanted to his dad fuse with Trunks's dad.

"After we take care of this guy, we'll gather the dragonballs and send you guys home," Goku spoke.

The X-men nodded their head. The truth was, they were in no rush to get home. it was peaceful here. Much more relaxing than the world they live in.

Cyclops, Wolverine, and Vegeta grabbed on to Goku.

"King Kai where is Janemba?" Goku asked as he focuse dhis energy into his instant transmission technique.

"He's here on the Grand Kai's planet," King Kai's voice rang through the groups' mind.

Goku focused his energy and the four of them were gone in a flash.

The rest of the Z gang sighed and took a seat. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

"What are guys going to do?" Kitty asked.

The Z gang shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait for Goku and Vegeta to kick that guy's sorry butt," Bulma answered in a nonchalant answer.

"Aren't you worried that they might get hurt and not return?" Kitty asked in a shocked manner.

The Z gang looked at the brunette strangely. They never had to worry when Goku was around.

"You worry too much. Goku is taking care of it," Krillin replied.

The X-men were stunned that so many people have such faith in one man. Was he really that amazing (a/n: Yes!!)?

_________

Goku and the others reappeared on the homeworld of the Grand Kai.

"Let's make this quick Kakarott," Vegeta spoke as he mentally prepared himself for the battle.

Goku could see Janemba in the distance. He was decimating the Grand Kai's car. Goku turned to Cycolps and Wolverine.

"Here's the plan. You are going to distract Janemba while Vegeta and I fuse," Goku ordered.

The two X-men nodded their heads. They ran toward the villain. Goku and Vegeta flew awayto a cliff in the distance. They were ready for the fight.

Cyclops hit Janemba with his optic blast. Wolverine dodged the blade Janemba weilded. They knew this enemy was out of their league. But they did not wish to defeat him with their strength. They just needed to by some more time.

"You do remember the fusion technique?" Goku asked as he took the beginning stance.

Vegeta growled. Was Kakarott of all people judging he, the Prince of all Saiyans, intellegence?

"Of course I remember," Vegeta angrily replied as he got in the first pose.

"FU-SION," they did the poses as they yelled, "HA!"

Wolverine and Cyclops noticed this bright light eminating from the place where Goku and Vegeta were. They both wondered what was going on. Suddenly there was a large gush of wind. A raging ki flared right past them. They opened their eyes when the wind died down from the ki speeding towards them. Gogeta was standing in front of them. He was at the level of Super Saiyan 2. Even though Gogeta's back was to them, Wolverine and Cyclops knew that he dad a look on his face that screamed he was ready for battle.

"Haven't you learned once before that the pain you cause will be your undoing," Gogeta lectured.

Janemba smirked evilly. He was ready for the fight.

Janemba made the first move. He attempted to punch the Saiyan warrior, but the fused being blocked it. Gogeta fased out of sight and reappeared behind the villain. He delivered a swift kick to Janemba's kidneys. Janmeba was pushed forward. Gogeta jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face. Janemba fell back. His cheek was already bruised. Gogeta quickly punched and elbowed him in the sides and stomach. Gogeta gathered his energy in a powerful ki blast. In a quick and fluid motion, he fired it at the villain. Janemba was no more. Gogeta smirked. Antother victory for them.

_________________

Goku, Cyclops, Vegeta, and Wolverine reappeared in front of the gangs.

"Well how did it go?" Yamcha asked.

Goku stuck his thumb up in the air.

"It was fun," Goku spoke with his famous Son grin on his face.

The X-men looked at Cyclops and Wolverine.

"They were amazing," Cyclops stated.

The X-men smiled. They were going to miss this world.

* * *

A/N: Well just one more chapter before the epilogue!!!

Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!

REVIEW!!!


	11. Going Home

**Cross Roads**

It didn't take long for the Z gang to begin their search for the dragonballs. Trunks and Goten decided to compete with everyone else to see who can find the most dragonballs first. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha decided to compete against the demi-Saiyans. In one day, all the dragonballs were found. Yamcha found no dragonballs, Krillin also did not find any dragonballs, Gohan found one dragonball, Goku found four dragonballs, and the boys found the rest. Goten and Trunks were bummed that Goku found the most dragonballs.

"No fair you cheated!" the boys whined.

Goku laughed.

"I didn't cheat," Goku defended himself.

Goten and Trunks pouted.

"You can use instant transmission," the boys responded.

"But how is that cheating?" Goku asked as he had a confused look placed upon his face, "You boys had the dragon radar."

The rest of the gang (and the X-men) bursted out laughing. Goten and Trunks blushed.

"Well let's enjoy the night. Tommorrow we'll ask Shenron to send you guys home," Videl spoke.

Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone knew what they would be doing tonight- barbeque at Bulma's!

Bulma, her mother, and Chi Chi cooked enough foor her food to feed an army. Or more like feed two full blooded Saiyans and thre half-Saiyans. Plus everyone else that was there!

"The food is great!" Goku exclaimed as he took a gigantic bite of beef on a stick.

Bulma and Chi Chi cringed at the sight. They would never get used to the amount of food their families eat.

"Thankyou for throwing this barbeque," Professor X thanked.

Bulma smiled widely. She would just about excuse to throw a party.

"It was no problem really. We are really going to miss you guys," Bulma replied.

The X-men smiled. They got along real well with the Z gang in the short amount of time.

"We are going to miss you too," Jean responded.

Everyone smiled. Lilandra frowned. Her hatred for the Saiyans still flowed through her veins.

"Speak for yourselves," Lilandra snorted.

Both the Z gang and the X-men froze. The X-men finally grasped the deadly tempers of the two mothers here. And by judging the looks on Bulma and Chi Chi's face right now, their tempers were on a short leash.

Everyone backed away from the raging blue-haired beauty. She had enough of the rude woman's snide comments about her friends and family. She delivered upper cut to the Shi'ar Empress. Lilandra stumbled back a few steps from the blow. Everyone else had their eyes wide and their mouths open from shock. They definalty were not expecting that!

"Would you just shut your damn mouth already!" Bulma spoke as she lowered her fist.

Lilandra grabbed the spot where Bulma's fist connected to her face. She gave a silent nod.

Slowly the chattering began again and the party went on late into the night.

_~The next morning~_

Everyone gathered around Capsule Corp lawn the next morning. It was time to call the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, and make a couple of wishes.

"You guys ready to go home?" Gohan asked the X-men.

The X-men looked at one another. They nodded their heads with small smiles gracing their lips.

"We're ready," Cyclops replied for his team.

Goku nodded his head. He turned to Bulma.

"Bulma it's time to call Shenron," Goku stated.

Bulma nodded her head. She focused her attention at the seven magical balls at her feet.

"Eternal Dragon! y your name I call you- Shenron!" Bulma yelled.

The seven dragonballs began to glow. The skies darkened and thunder and lighting could be heard and seen. The X-men were in awe. They had never witnessed anything like this. Suddenly a beam shot through the dragonballs and the Eternal Dragon formed in the sky.

"Woah, he's huge," Kurt muttered.

The X-men slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"You have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes," Shenron's booming voice stated.

Goku turned to the two groups around him.

"Hey do you mind if I make a wish before we send them home?' Goku asked.

"You have another wish?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

Goku smiled (along with Chi Chi).

"Chi Chi and I came up with one," Goku replied.

"Go ahead Goku," Bulma spoke.

Goku looked up to Shenron.

"Shenron can you please give the ability for this man," Goku spoke as he pointed to Gambit, "be immune to this girl's powers?" Goku finshed by pointing to Rogue.

Rogue and Gambit gasped. Everyone of the X-men knew that the only reason they were not together was because of Rogue's powers.

"You would do that?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

Goku put his hand behind his head.

"Can't change who you fall in love with can you?" Goku responded.

"Your wish has been granted. Now what is your second wish?" the Eternal Dragon interrupted the useless chattering.

"We wish to send these people back to their dimension," Goku replied.

The Eternal Dragon's eyes flashed. Suddenly the X-men began to fade. They disappeared a second later.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell," the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered across the corners of the earth.

The Z gang turned to face each other.

"That was an interesting adventure," Videl stated.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I hope we may meet again someday," Goku thought out loud.

Everyone silently agreed with the Saiyan. Maybe they would meet again one day.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

The next chapter will be the epilogue.

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I loved all of them!

REVIEW!!!


	12. Epilogue

**Cross Roads**

After the X-men were wished back to their dimension, the peaceful times returned for the Z Gang. It was fact that they missed their news friends, but they were happy about the way things turned out. Hopefully when the X-men returned to their home, they will have more determination to fight for peace. But for now, the Z gang had other things to worry about.

Bulma gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Bulla. She was the spitting image of her mother. Beautiful cerulean locks, and captivating azure orbs. She had all the men wrapped around her little tiny finger. Another trait she inherited from her mother.

That wasn't the only happy news that graced the Z gangs lives. Videl and Gohan were having a baby. Goku and Chi Chi were going to be grandparents. The Son family couldn't be happier.

In the world of the Z gang, things were peaceful and joyful. It was a change from all the years of fighting the earth was caught in.

* * *

Things were different in the world of the X-men. Their world was not peaceful. The hatred was still present. But the X-men were different. The members of the Z gang gave them hope. They had a new desire for peace.

Rogue and Gambit were forever grateful for the Z gang. The first wish Goku asked for, made it possible for the two mutants to be together. They were a happy couple. They completed each other.

Rogue and Gambit's union was the only happiness in the love life of the X-men. Scott and Jean were becoming more and more distant. Ever since the arrival of Emma Frost, things have defiantly changed. Logan and Jean had become much more closer, much to the dismay of Scott. He was always jealous of their friendship, but things are defiantly changing. Emma seems more and more appealing to Scott Summers every day.

Although they still face the troubles of today, the X-men fight for a better tomorrow.

Who knows, maybe the two teams might meet again someday….

**THE END!!!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? It has been fun writing this story, I hoped you enjoyed it!!!

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved all of them!

The End!


	13. AN

**Cross Roads**

A/N: I will be writting a sequal for this story. I will start writing for the sequal soon. If you have any ideas for the sequal, please message.

STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUAL!!!!


End file.
